Wolfs Night
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: It was a beautiful night with the full moon, but nobody expected, that a werewolf will attack Private. When Skipper tried to rescue Private, wolf bite him. What will happen next, after Skipper's change into a werewolf? Does he ever come back to his team? And will he has enough power to rescue his team from dangerous werewolfs?
1. Chapter 1 Full Moon

_It's continuation of my first fanfiction story: True Of The Unforgotten Past. Katherine is still in the zoo in Marlene's habitat. If you don't know Katherine I tell short: she's Skipper's best friend and sister of Private's mother._

**Night Of Wolfs**

**Chapter 1**

**Full Moon**

It was night when penguins went to the forest. They decided to go to camping. They asked Katherine, to join them, but she said that's not good idea. Private was scared. He didn't like being outside on night, not to mention the forest. Penguins kindled a fire and sat on the wood. It was full moon.

"Can we recount a scary stories?" asked Kowalski "Pleeeeaas?"

"Alright" said Skipper "Who wants to be first?"

"Me, me!" said Kowalski.

"Ok"

"But, I don't want to listen to scary stories, I'm scared!" said Private.

"Ok, if you want you can come back to HQ, or now, I don't want to leave you alone, go to Katherine if you want" said Skipper.

"Ok I want to go" Private stood up and went back to the zoo. In the bushes, something moved.

"H-hello? Is anybody here?" asked Private. Nobody replied do he started to walking again.

Suddenly from bushes jumped wolf. But not normal wolf he was... a werewolf! Private screamed.

"A chick. Good snack" said werewolf and ran to Private.

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico heard his scream and ran to Private.

"Hey, stupid wolf! Catch me!" aid Skipper to divert wolf's attention. Wolf turned to him and they started fighting, while Kowalski and Rico took Private.

Skipper jumped on the wolf's back and tried to caught his neck, but wolf threw him on the tree. Wolf tried to bite him, but Skipper jumped again on wolf's back.

"Run!" he said to his team.

"But, I don't leave you..." said Private.

"Run, before that wolf eat you!" yelled Skipper. Kowalski and Rico took Private and went back to the zoo. They heard Skippers scream.

"We must help him!" said Private.

"Stay here, I and Rico help him" said Kowalski.

"Hey, what happened, I heard a noise" asked Katherine.

"Werewolf!"

"Attacked you?" asked Katherine in scared.

"Yes..."

"Stay with Private, I fought once with werewolf!" said Katherine.

"Be careful, please!" said Kowalski.

"I'll try!" Katherine ran to Skipper, he was laying on the ground. Werewolf tried to attack him again but Katherine jumped on him, caught his neck and paralyzed.

"Skipper, please, speak to me!" said Katherine kneeling behind him. She saw bite on his neck. He lose too much blood.

"Kowalski, help!" yelled Katherine. After while Kowalski, Rico and Private went to her "Kowalski, can you do something?" asked Katherine.

"I-I don't know..." he looked at Skipper "I'm sorry W-we can't help him, he's gone" said Kowalski with tears in eyes.

"No! Please don't leave me, dad" said young Private and kneeled next to Katherine. He and Katherine started crying. Wolf moved.

"We must go!" said Kowalski and they went to the zoo before wolf woke up.

"I-I-I don't want..." Private was crying.

"I can't tell you to don't cry, Private, but Skipper want you to be happy" said Katherine and hugged him.

"Katherine, maybe he sleep in your habitat today, he need someone close" said Kowalski.

Skipper woke up, he felt pain everywhere.

"What hapedned..." he realized it, it was full moon, he changed into a werewolf.

_What are you thinking about this?_

_I know here's other character Katherine, but read chapter 2, I'll update soon ;)_

_Please, review!_

_( ignore grammar, I'm not good at English ;) )_


	2. Chapter 2 Tears and Wolfs

**Chapter 2**

**Tears and Wolfs**

Next day was warm and sunny, but Private was really sad. He was crying and Katherine couldn't do anything to help him. Kowalski and Rico were sad too and they decided to don't training for few days before days will come back to normal. Private didn't sit in the HQ. He preferred be with somebody close like Katherine, who was his aunt.

Skipper opened his eyes, he was in place, looked like old street with garbage. It was late afternoon.

"Where am I?" asked himself.

"In our team, now you are one of us" said someone behind him. Skipper turned in that direction. There was wolf.

"Who are you?"

More wolfs come to them and did place for largest wolf.

"I'm leader of werewolf, you must do what I order" said largest wolf "Now, go and get some food"

"What I have to eat?" asked Skipper. Leader wolf only laughed.

Meanwhile

"Kowalski, we must take h-his body" said in weak voice Katherine.

"Ok, I'll go" said Kowalski.

"I go with you"

In the evening Katherine and Kowalski went to central park, but there wasn't Skipper's body. They heard a scream, wolf's scream. Suddenly five wolfs come around them.

"Oh no, we can't defeat them all" said Katherine.

"Dinner" said one wolf and they were approaching to Kowalski and Katherine.

"Katherine?"

"What?"

"If we'll be eat by this wolfs, I want to tell you... I..." Kowalski wanted to tell finally his feelings to her, but one wolf jumped to them.


	3. Chapter 3 Dangerous Mission

**Chapter 3**

**Dangerous Mission**

"Let them go, I know them" said Wolf.

"S-Skipper?" asked Katherine in shock.

"You can't control your hungry, new, now they're not your friends" said one wolf to Skipper.

Skipper stood in wolf form next to Katherine and Kowalski.

"Run!" he said to them. They were too shocked to say something. Kowalski and Katherine run back to the zoo.

"He alive" said Kowalski.

"But he's a werewolf, we must help him!"

"Nobody invent medicine to turn werewolf back to normal" said Kowalski.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Kowalski, you're very wise, you can do it" said Katherine. Kowalski felt that he was blushing.

"You really think it?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I go to lab" said Kowalski and went to the HQ.

"What happened?" asked Private when he and Rico came to Katherine.

"Skipper still alive"

"Yay!"

"But he's a werewolf"

"Oh, dear, what we can do?"

"Kowalski invents medicine, it'll be ok, I promise, Private" said Katherine.

One hour later Kowalski jumped out of his lab.

"I can do this, but I must have his hair from the wolf form" he said.

"Ok, I bring it to you" said Katherine.

"Wait, it's too dangerous, he can't control himself, he can attack you"

"I was training with him and my sister for a long time, I'm not scared, don't worry" said Katherine and ran to Central Part.

"Errr, Skipper? Are you here?"

At the night nobody was in park, she must find him in other place.

"Hello again, you look like a very good dinner" said wolf and attack her.

Katherine woke up. She was in the dirty old street, around her were lots of wolfs.

"Good job" said leader of wolfs.

"Who are you?" asked Katherine.

"I'm leader of this team"

"Where is Skipper?"

"Your dear friend? Hi's not your friend now, I'd like to see how he attacks you" said wolf and did place for Skipper. Katherine stood up and ran back to central park, there was more place to fight.

"Skipper, please, you must remember me!" wolf ran to her, but she jumped "Skipper!"

Wolf stopped for a while.

"Katherine, run away, I-I can't control myself!" wolf again attacked.

"Kowalski can makes you a medicine, but I must have some of your fur!" Katherine tried to grab his fur, but he threw her to tree. She moaned. Wolf jumped to her. Katherine saw she was bleeding.

"Skipper, no, no please!" wolf tried to bite her.

Katherine kicked him and grabbed his hair.

"Katherine run!" said Skipper trying to control himself.

Katherine went back to the zoo but felt a little dizzy. She touched her neck. She was bitten!


	4. Chapter 4 Change

**Chapter 4 **

**Change**

"Katherine, are you alright?" asked worried Kowalski when she entered to the HQ.

"Yes, I have fur" said Katherine and gave him hair.

"But, you're bleeding..."

"I'll be fine"

Kowalski went to his lab. Katherine felt sick and dizzy. Kowalski went out of his lab and showed them substance.

"Skipper must drink it...Katherine?!" Kowalski jumped to Katherine and caught her, she fainted.

Katherine woke up on the table in HQ.

"How are you feeling, Katherine?" asked worried Kowalski.

"I-I don't know, not good"

"You have high fever" said Kowalski.

"Kowalski..." Katherine rejected her hair back and showed him bite on her neck."... I'm bitten"

"Oh, no, Katherine, you must drink it when you'll be in your wolf form"

"But that's good Kowalski"

"What?"

"When I change into a werewolf, I'll can communicate with Skipper" she said and felt pain in her body "Kowalski, I'm changing, please go away from here, I don't want to hurt you"

"It'll be okay" said Private and they went out of the HQ.

Katherine was laying on the table, pain was stronger, she closed her eyes.

10 Hour later

"Katherine, are you here?" Kowalski entered to the HQ.

"I-I'm here, stay away, I can bite you" said Katherine. She was sitting on the table after her change, but she was in her normal form. Only her eyes are different, not gold like always, but blue like a night "Give me medicine, I'll bring it to Skipper"

Katherine went to central park. It was noon. Wolfs didn't like this, sun annoyed them. Katherine found street.

"You again?" asked leader "Oh, you're werewolf now"

"How do you know?"

"Now I'm your leader, I know everything, change to a wolf"

"No"

"Now"

Katherine couldn't stop it, she changed into a wolf.


	5. Chapter 5 defeat

**Chapter 5**

**Defeat**

"Katherine, I'm so sorry" said Skipper in wolf form too.

"I have medicine for you" said Katherine.

"Not now, we must stop wolfs leader, he's a sadist!"

"Have you got any plan?"

"No"

"What is this, you can't catch a dinner? I'm going solo" said wolf leader and lived street.

"I have" said Katherine "Have you ever wonder, to stop eat innocent animals?" she asked wolfs.

"Have we?... I don't know... continue" said one wolf.

"Isn't it too... disgusting?"

"Yes" said wolfs.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" asked Skipper.

"Wait" said Katherine "You can live in harmony, but we must defeat your leader"

"What are you talking about?" leader of wolfs come back to street and he was carried Kowalski, Rico and Private!

"Hey, let them go!" said Katherine.

"Katherine is it you?" asked Kowalski looked at the white wolf.

"I have enough of you, you're trying to defeat me? Si see how your friends are eaten!"

"No" yelled Katherine and jumped to him. Meanwhile Skipper caught his team and took them to save place.

"You can't defeat me! I'm your leader"

Katherine felt she was bend down by power of leader.

"You're weak!" said leader and jumped to Kowalski, Rico and Private.

"Help!" yelled Private.

"I'm not weak" said Katherine and stood up. She looked at the Skipper and they together jumped to wolf "Now, go away from here!"

"Forever" said Skipper and they threw leader through the street.

"Fine, goodbye!" said wolf and ran.

"Thank you so much" said one wolf.

"He terror us" said other wolf.

"If we can do something for you, just tell"

"I only want you to stop eating others, okay?" asked Katherine.

"Sure"

Katherine and Skipper turned back to normal form.

"Drink it" said Kowalski and gave them medicine. They went back to home happy.

"Katherine, you was err, pretty wolf" said Kowalski and blushed.

"Thank you, Kowalski" said Katherine and smiled to him. He blushed again, does he tell her finally his feelings?

_I know that was a short story, I'll try to make next story better._

_What you're thinking about Kowalski & Katherine?_

_Should I write a love story for them?_

_Review!_


End file.
